


Dark Lady Hufflepuff

by Wizard_Of_Az



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Multi, POV Original Character, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Of_Az/pseuds/Wizard_Of_Az
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was too busy watching the supposed Dark Lord Harry Potter and his Dark Consort Bill Weasley in all their hotness to notice who was actually running things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lady Hufflepuff

The Dark Lady Hufflepuff looked around at her Court and smiled. Years of planning and it all fell into place so nicely. Let the brash and bold Gryffindors take center stage, keeping all eyes on them while the real power got shit done.

"Report people, what's going on that I need to know about?"

"Well have I mentioned how very hot Bill Weasley and Harry Potter are together?"

"Yes Susan you have. Repeatedly."

"I mean serious pantie dampeners the both of them but together? Wow. Do you think there could be a market in 'Dark Lord and Consort' porn? We could put a few charmed mirrors in their bedchambers and..."

"MISS BONES! "

"Sorry! Sorry.... well not really because it's hot but..."

*sigh* "Why did I want to be in charge again?"

"Free chocolate, booze and Thursdays are clothing optional?"

"Right." *sigh* "Next on the agenda is getting rid of Ron Weasley. He's not good enough for that nice Longbottom boy. I've arranged for the weasel to be offered a starting spot on the Chudley Canons and sent them off to their new training grounds. In the Bermuda Triangle."

"Let's set Neville up with Lee Jordan. I think they'd be adorable together and Lee really needs to settle down. Both are bi and have shown a fondness for threesomes so what woman do we know that we could add to that?"

"What about that nice Millicent Bulstrode? She's such a sweet woman and could help both those boys reach their full potential."

"I second that! Millie is a great friend and if anyone deserves two big strapping men to do her bidding it's her!"

"Okay, get on that. Next on the agenda...."


End file.
